


Completely Normal

by AndWeMutate



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), mentions of Tony/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/pseuds/AndWeMutate
Summary: When Peter asks one too many questions, Tony finds a more efficient way of getting answers out of Peter.





	Completely Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that is mostly Jen's fault. She's one of my best friends and we have a tendency to just headcanon things and pairs just pop up out of nowhere and we run with it. I remember being at work, texting her about Peter in between customers and all of a sudden, Tony/Peter popped up and it made my day so much better and here is the result of that. Thank you, Jen, for being the best-worst influence ever.

"Wait...seriously?"

Tony didn't dignify that ridiculous question with an answer. Instead, his fingertips continued to dance along the screens before him. It was a stupid question, a stupid question asked by a stupid man and he refused to indulge him with any sort of ans--

“Seriously?!”

This time, it was louder. Much louder. Tony cringed as his finger stuttered in its gliding across the screens in front of him. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to refocus his energy and what little patience remained within him. It wasn’t much. Just enough to look over his shoulder and meet the gaze of the man who insisted on calling himself something ridiculous like Star-Lord.

Star-Lord? Really? Where the hell did he pull that from?

Eyes narrowed, he made direct eye contact. He wasn’t amused, not in the slightest, but akin to a child on a tirade laced with curiosity, Tony had a feeling he’d just keep repeating himself over and over. So, rip the bandaid off. Answer him. Shut him up.

“Yeah, alright? Cap and I are...were...I don’t know. We’re taking a break,” Tony finally said, the last part forced out as if he were spitting gravel out of his mouth. What they were, what they had been, was all up in the air and did it frustrate Tony? Absolutely. Every goddamn day. What he didn’t need was some obnoxious 80’s movie extra coming to him and reminding him of those painful complications.

Why the sudden interest, anyway? They weren’t friends. They weren’t going to the bar while Tony nursed a couple scotches over the course of an hour as he rambled on about how much he might have missed Steve Rogers if he wasn’t so goddamn angry about the things that had happened and maybe that anger would fade if he could ju--

“Why? You got a problem with that, Flash Gordon?”

Put on the spot suddenly, Peter Quill simply looked...confused. For about half a second, he wore that confidence he normally did, something that reminded Tony of high school kids with their big egos and underdeveloped minds. Peter looked more inquisitive than anything, willing to probe deeper than Tony was perhaps comfortable with.

“I don’t know, man,” Peter finally said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just never really thought you...I mean, I didn’t know you...”

Tony cocked an eyebrow. He’d turned away from his screens, focusing his attention on Peter. “What? Didn’t know I swung that way? Didn’t think I could be a little light in the loafers? A mattress muncher? A butt pirate?”

“Dude!”

That pulled half a smirk out of Tony Stark. “What about me made you think I couldn’t play both sides, huh, Flash?”

Peter did not hesitate in lifting his hand and making a vague gesture to Tony. That’s exactly what it was: vague. He futzed around with a few words, unable to explain his exact meaning, but he just supposed that Tony Stark didn’t look...gay? Bi? Whatever he was. He felt like he looked like himself, someone who liked women. A lot of women. Women all the time. Forever the master of a good ol’ booty call. Tony just had that look about him, you know?

Yet, Tony didn’t seem amused by that simple gesture. Granted, from what he understood, Peter had been AWOL for a long, long time so things had changed a bit here, he supposed. But, it wasn’t enough of an excuse for Peter to just assume that hey, handsome guy, straight all the way. Come on, Peter. It’s 2018. Get with it.

Because of Peter’s lack of explanation, the billionaire decided to have a little fun. Wasn’t enough of that these days. “You ever been with a man, Peter?”

His eyes widened. “W-what? Are you kidding? I’ve traveled through the galaxy, pleasing women. Tons of wom--”

“Ever thought about it?”

Deer in headlights. Lifting his hands in defense, Peter shook his head so fast, Tony was surprised he hadn’t fallen on his ass. “Dude, no! Never! That would be...”

“A completely normal thing, you know,” Tony replied, taking a few steps towards Peter. They were slow, careful steps, finding the sight of Peter looking absolutely breathless before him...interesting. The closer Tony got to Peter, the more he backed up. Why? Did the thought about two guys being more than friends really twisted Star-Lord up that tight? He wasn’t immediately disgusted by it, it seemed, just...unsure.

Well, Tony had a way to _ease_ Peter into the thought.

Star-Lord’s back hit the wall behind him, causing movement to cease, bringing Tony that much closer to him. For a moment, a very long moment, Tony searched his expression for something, _anything_ , to try and comprehend Peter’s squirrly behavior. Closeted? Eh. Homophobic? Highly doubtful. Then, what was it?

Peter was beginning to sweat just a bit. Tony had suddenly gotten close, closer than he’d expected. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t understand why Tony wouldn’t just drop it, why he couldn’t just leave it alone. It was just...it was something Peter hadn’t considered. It was nothing personal, just...just…!

“It is a completely normal thing, Peter,” Tony repeated, this time softer, slower. Extending a hand, he curled his fingers around Peter’s waist, startling the other male. A cautious grin played on Tony’s lips as he shifted, pressing his chest against Peter’s. He could feel Peter’s heart pounding in his chest, a rampaging, uneven beating, yet he wasn’t pulling away. He wasn’t pressing his palms against the billionaire’s chest and shoving him clear across the room. Instead, Tony sensed...nervousness? Something he hadn’t quite expected from Peter. Call it a pleasant surprise.

Giving Peter’s hip a gentle squeeze, Tony lowered his tone once again, leaning in and whispered into Peter’s ear, lips barely grazing its shell. “Just relax, alright? Let me...introduce you to the idea and, just for you, I’ll be gentle,” he nearly purred, able to feel the shiver that was crawling up Peter’s spine.

Well, if that was satisfying as hell?

Much to Peter’s surprise, the billionaire dropped to his knees. “Whoa, whoa...w-what you are…?” His voice trailed off as Tony traced the tips of his fingers over the zipper pull on Peter’s worn blue jeans. It pleased Tony, finding new ways to shut Peter up. It was gratifying, being able to render the insanely talkative man speechless. Well, this was only the beginning.

Tugging the zipper down slowly, almost too slowly, Tony angled his gaze upward and, much to his surprise, Peter was watching him. His chest was heaving in and out with already labored breathing and his eyes were slightly wide, but he was watching Tony. He wasn’t actively trying to slither away, ridiculously uncomfortable with the entire moment. No...he was watching Tony, anxious to see what the billionaire had in mind.

Peter wouldn’t have to wait long.

The ever-eager Tony busied his hands, separating the button from its proper place and hooking his fingers along the rim of Peter’s pants, tugging them down. He did so fluidly, as if he had done this dozens of times before...and he had. He was not unfamiliar with this intimate song and dance. There was no hesitation, no trembling hands. Tony tugged Peter’s pants down in one fluid motion, releasing his flaccid length, tilting his gaze upward to meet Peter’s. There was that look again: that lost puppy look, vaguely fascinated, completely subdued. Something about that fascinated Tony and he couldn’t quite put his finger on what. Something about this cocky, arrogant son of a bitch, looking like a teenager, ready to burst with the flick of the tongue or prod of a finger.

Without missing a beat, without a snide remark or even a cocksure grin, Tony took Peter into his mouth. He was greeted immediately by an involuntary twitch of Peter’s hips and a deep groan that hit him and hit him _hard_. Tony wasn’t one to relent and fall to his knees, but there was something about this moment, the reasons why, that made this more gratifying than he’d expected. Maybe it was the fact that he was proving Peter wrong, proving to him that there was nothing wrong with two men enjoying one another in such a way, proving to him that it was a lot more normal that Peter would have liked to believe. Maybe it was something more than that. Whatever it was, Tony refused to bother himself with it at the moment. He was a little...preoccupied.

Seeing his cock in Tony’s mouth was almost surreal. Peter forced his eyes closed, squeezing them shut as the billionaire’s steady pace made his head swim. A groan slipped passed his tightly pursed lips, skilled tongue smoothing over his shaft.

This had escalated...very quickly. Leaning his head back against the wall, his mind was very much alive with sparks, static that flowed from head to toe. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant but Peter tried to imagine someone else on their knees before him, anyone else with their lips wrapped around his arousal. Gamora, one of his many conquests over the years and across the galaxies... _anyone_. Yet, as the moments ticked on, those efforts became futile.

He...didn’t want it to be anyone else. At least not now. That thought came suddenly and unexpectedly.

Peter slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head down just so, angling his gaze to watch Tony work. His pace was steady, a hand moving to grip the base of Peter’s cock, stroking him in time with the seamless bobbing of his head. They’d only just started and Peter’s head was spinning. How...how was Tony so good at this? He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know, the question more rhetorical than literal, but that thought vanished completely when Tony dragged his teeth down the length of Peter in a gentle, almost taunting fashion, causing a rise out of Star-Lord.

A hand shot forward and gripped at Tony’s hair. He didn’t use this to guide him or influence him. It was simply to keep Peter grounded, pressing his fingertips into the billionaire’s scalp. Another moan, this one more guttural, tumbled from Peter’s lips, causing Tony to hum rather triumphantly around Star-Lord’s length, the vibrations resulting in a shiver which rolled up Peter’s spine. The mixture of tongue and teeth sent Peter’s brain to a place it had never been, swimming in this thick mess of a pleasure he felt almost guilty experiencing.

Was that guilt unwarranted? He hadn’t the capacity to consider it.

He fought against rocking his hips into Tony’s mouth, the warmth and wetness tempting, but Peter still had it in him to consider the idea of potentially choking Tony. Instead, he let the billionaire dictate the pace, which had never strayed from that steady, even pace. There were interludes with more teeth, followed by more tongue, focusing on the tip of Peter’s cock, but it always returned to that steady bobbing of Tony’s head, lips wrapped comfortably around him.

Peter sucked a breath in between his teeth, feeling a familiar tension beginning to twist within him. Brushing his thumb idly against Tony’s temple, his breathing became more and more erratic. He felt his heart pounding in his throat as Tony slid his tongue along the underside of Peter’s cock, adding a twist to his wrist as he stroked the base. It was all too much and yet it was nowhere near enough. Peter began to pant, gripping at Tony’s perfectly mussed hair a bit tighter, as if desperate to keep him there, right there, _God_ , right there.

Dark eyes watched Peter and well, wasn’t it a sight to behold? Peter was losing his mind and if he had not been occupied, Tony might have given himself a pat on the back. No time, though. Judging by the little nuances of his face and his body, Tony knew he was close. Close enough that continuing this same, even pace would be enough, but where was the fun in that? Instead, Tony hastened his pace, stroking his shaft with longer, faster movements. The shift caused a moan to catch in Peter’s throat, the sound lost in the process, but Tony knew what it was meant to be. Didn’t make it any less satisfying.

The new pace, feverish and desperate, caused Peter’s back to arch off the wall behind him. Grunts and groans filled the room and Tony be damned, his name even dripped from Peter’s lips. This newer pace seemed to be doing what it was intended to do, Peter’s erratic breathing coming to a quick peak, followed by a shudder, a sharp inhale and a long, deep groan. Fingers gripped tightly to Tony’s hair as he came in the billionaire’s mouth, riding out his orgasm in its warmth. He gently rocked his hips a few times, trembling as the intensity began to subside and reality set in.

He’d...just gotten a blowjob from...a guy.

Tony swallowed what he had been offered and sat back on his haunches. Cheeks flushed, eyes unfocused...not too bad. Peter removed from his mouth, Tony rose to his feet and sauntered off towards his workbench. Star-Lord adjusted himself as the billionaire racked his fingers through his hair, setting it back into place with the tips of his fingers. He grabbed the glass that had been sitting on his workbench, bringing it to his lips and allowing whatever remained to slide down his throat, mostly melted ice that tasted vaguely of scotch.

He tossed a glance in Peter’s general direction, a lopsided grin smeared across his face. “See? Completely normal.”

“That’s how you’re gonna justify what just happened?!”


End file.
